A New Way to See
by J. M. Winchester
Summary: A story in which Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and finally Hermione Granger change their outlook on life all thanks to Emily Sharpe. Includes a slutry talent show, a halloween ball, drugs, self mutilation, talk of rape, and several other sensitive topics.


**Disclaimer:** Idon'town Harry Potter...but if I did...well...I won't go there. But I do own Emily Sharpe. :Looks up at the the Cinnamon Gummybears of Doom that loom over her: Honestly! I made her...thus why she is so...strange. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Ginny yelled out in frustration, slamming the compartment door shut. Guys were such gits. Cute, yes, but idiots. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stormed off to find another compartment. It had to be about halfway through the train ride to Hogwarts already, she highly doubted that she'd find an empty compartment, so instead she searched for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna.

After the five minutes, Ginny's temper was flaming. She finally found a compartment with only on inhabitant. The girl didn't look all too friendly, but Ginny needed to find a compartment. She slowly slid the compartment door open to expose a brunette girl curled up on the compartment bench, her back to Ginny.

"Er..Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

"No." The girl's soft voice came, without looking over her shoulder to see who was intruding.

Ginny walked into the compartment hoping the girl's no meant she didn't mind, and not that she couldn't sit with her.  
After several minutes of ringing silence, the girl turned around to face Ginny and shoved something in her pocket. It was a strange looking thing with a opalescent tube connected to a small metal thing with a point. The girl noticed Ginny's eyes linger on her pocket and smiled, "It's called a syringe. Muggles invented it"

Ginny nodded, and moved her gaze to the girls face. She had Caribbean Sea colored eyes, her hair was mostly dark brown that reached her waist, but the bottom-most layer was dyed a pinkish red. Her skin was very pale, and she seemed extremely skinny. Ginny had always been petite, but this girl could barely be considered healthy. Ginny looked at her long skinny fingers, which were shaking a little. The girl followed Ginny's gaze and concealed her hands in the pockets of her black hoodie. Her gray plaid mini skirt barely covered the girl, and her fishnets were ripped and tattered in several places. The girl's combat boots were old and had lost their waxed gloss.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, who are you?"

The girl quickly took in Ginny's appearance, showing a faint look of dislike upon noticing the attire, which consisted of a pale pink tank top, a white pair of jeans, and a pair of black flip-flops. Besides that, she considered the girl rather pretty.

"Emilinne Sharpe. But if you ever call me Emilinne I can not be held responsible for my actions." The girl said, smiling to prove she was only kidding.

"Then, what should I call you?" Ginny asked, curling her feet underneath her.

"Emily." the girl said shortly.

Ginny was about to ask about the syringe when Emily cut her off.

"Why did you just now find a compartment, surely you haven't been sitting in the hall"

"No, I was sitting with my boyfri- my ex, but then he pissed me off...and I hexed him...so I needed a different compartment." Ginny said sourly. Stupid males. Emily laughed.

"Bloody hell it's hot in here." Emily muttered, more to herself then to Ginny.

"So take off you jacket." Ginny suggested.

Emily shook her head.

"Why not?" Ginny asked curiously, but before she could get a reply the door slide open.

"There you are Gin. We heard about Dylan, I'm sorry he's a git." said a girl with curly chestnut tresses.

"Thanks Hermione, but don't be sorry, he was horrid at snogging anyway." Ginny said smilling.

Emily sniggered quietly, but just loud enough for Hermione to notice her. Hermione looked disapprovingly back at Ginny.  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione, this is Emily." she said. Hermione smiled half-heartidly at Emily, trying to be polite and hide her obvious dislike at the same time.

"C'mon Ginny, everyone's really worried that you went on a hexing spree or something"

"But, I-" Ginny started in protest, but Hermione grabbed the redhead's wrists and pulled her from the compartment. "Bye Emily." she called, waving farwell to the strange girl.

"Bye Ginny." Emily replied, laughing at her friend's reaction to her.

* * *

"Hey, Hermione I have a question." Ginny asked, walking down the train's corridor. 

"What is it Gin?"

"What's the purpose of a syringe...I think that's what it's called..." Ginny said trying to remember what Emily had called it.

"You mean a needle with a"

"Yeah, that!" Ginny said cutting Hermione's no doubt long explanation off, "What does it do"

"Well, lots of things. It can draw blood, or inject things into your bloodstream such as medications, or"  
Ginny wasn't listening anymore, but was wondering why Emily had one.

* * *

Hermione was paying rapt attention to the headmaster as he spoke. Ginny was about to doze off, her head in her hands. Ron kept muttering about food, and Harry seemed to be lost within his own thoughts. Hermione gasps softly, causing Ginny to sit up quickly and look around.

"What?" she whispered.

"That. That girl you were sitting with on the train is a prefect." Hermione said, sounding shocked.

"She is?" Ginny asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Weren't you listening when they called the names of the prefects. She's Ravenclaw's." Hermione said, sounding disappointed in Ginny all because she hadn't been paying attention.

"Well, what's wrong with her being a prefect?" Ginny asked, hoping that this conversation wasn't going to end with Hermione yelling.

"N-nothing, but" Hermione paused, "She doesn't seem like the type that would be a prefect."

"Well, neither does the Malferret, but he's one too." Harry chimed in grumpily.  
Ron was smiling at Hermione wickedly, his mouth already filled past the brim with food.

"What!" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron quickly swallowed, turning red from the effort of forcing the lump of food down, "You always bicker at me for judging people, when you do it yourself."

"I wasn't judging her." Hermione said, looking away from Ron.

"Yes, you were. You just sai-"

"Shut up mate, don't make her go on a rampage already." Harry whispered so that only Ron could hear him. It stayed silent for a few seconds before Ginny spoke again.

"She's actually really nice Hermione."

"I'm sure she is." Hermione said tartly. "I'm going to bed." and with that Hermione marched out of the Great Hall. Ginny rolled her eyes, and sighed.

* * *

The next day was dull, and ended with loads of homework. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room. Harry and Ron playing a game of exploding snap, Ginny was sprawled out beside the fire, attempting to do homework, and Hermione was pacing and chewing on her lip. 

"Hermione it's hard to concentrate when I keep seeing your feet walk past my book." Ginny said looking up at her friend with a look of concern. Hermione took a deep breath and sat down beside Ginny, who braced herself for whatever Hermione was about to say.

"Why did you ask me about syringes yesterday?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up from what he was doing, stopping in mid-laugh, which caused Ron to become edgy, even though he had no clue what was going on.

"Because I saw someone with on in their pocket, and I was curious as to why they had it." Ginny said looking from Harry to Hermione, and feeling like she was missing something.

Hermione sighed with relief, "Good. Remember when I told you it was to inject things into your blood steam? Well, some people use it to inject drugs into themselves. I just wanted to make sure you weren't do anything rash." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ginny blinked a couple of times. Was that why Emily had one...She pushed the thought from her head, and returned to her homework.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of trying to concentrate, Ginny finally gave up. She packed her things and told the trio she was head for the library. She knew that was the only way Hermione was going to let her leave. She strolled down to the lake, still having three hours before curfew. 

Only a couple of students were haunting the grounds, her eyes scanned for someone she reconized. She saw the familiar brunette and walked over to her. "Hey Emily"  
Emily jumped slightly, "Hi Ginny. I didn't think your mistress was going to let you talk to me again." she said jokingly.

"I'm sorry about Hermione, sh-" Ginny stopped, noticing Emily's sickly appearance. Emily's pupils were constricted, she seemed extremely stress too, she was breathing short shallow breaths, and her eyes kept flickering over different objects instead of focusing on Ginny.

"Yeah. I'm Fine." Emily said nodding, "I just have a cold or something." she added with a shrug.

"You should go to the hospital wing then, Madam Po-"

"No! I'm okay." Emily said in a loud voice, "I have a phobia of hospitals, and the hospital wing is just as creepy for me." she added more calmly.

"Oh..." Ginny said.

Not being able to stand any awkward silence Ginny spoke again, "So. How were your classes. I have homework in every single class."

"I don't know." Emily said shortly.

"How do you not know?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I didn't go."

"Oh. Why not?" Ginny asked. She would never skip a class, let alone a whole day of them. You would receive so many detentions...

"I didn't feel like going." Emily said vaguely.

"Aren't you worried about getting loads of detentions?" Emily shook her head.

"I never get detentions for skipping. All the teachers must be scared of me or pity me, or something. Well...expect Snape, but one detention isn't all that bad." Emily said laying down on the cool dew covered grass.

"Really? If I ever skipped I'm sure I would have tons of detentions...and Snape's detentions must be horrid." Ginny said shuddering.

"Not really. Once you get use to Snape, it's not that hard to deal with him. Unless you're scared of him. Then it would be hell." Emily said, her eyes glazed over as if she were deep in thought.

"You sure you're okay?" Ginny asked again. Emily simply nodded in reply.

"I should go or my 'mistress' is going to freak." Ginny said with a giggle.

Emily smiled, "Bye Ginny."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it sucks...I'm sorry, but since it has a made up, I doubt anyone will really read it anyway. So I supose it doesn't mater. Well, leave a review, and I shall worship you. Oh! And if you guess correctly what drug Emily's on I will let you pick something to happen in the story. Be it someone dying or whatever, depending on what it is.


End file.
